


Never Look A Gift Horse…

by bereshit001



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereshit001/pseuds/bereshit001
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene attend the coronation ceremony of Queen Elsa. What could possibly go wrong?





	Never Look A Gift Horse…

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody who watched Tangled and Frozen knew this needed to happen. Probably somebody else had already written a fic like this, but nonetheless here it is. :D

Eugene Fitzherbert – known in the past as Flynn Rider – had four years to get used to living in a castle and three to be called as a prince, but he would never be used to the fact that someday he would be crowned as King of Corona. Fortunately, that day was far ahead and most of the actual ruling would be Rapunzel’s birthright, however the fact remained and attending the coronation of Princess Elsa of Arendelle made him painfully aware of it.

Rapunzel, of course, had a beaming smile on her face and an excited glint in her eyes as they walked inside Arendelle’s castle. No matter how long had she been free of Gothel and that wretched tower she loved travelling to new places. Ordinary, everyday things could be new and intriguing for her and Eugene couldn’t stop the warm, fuzzy feeling swelling up inside him and tugging his lips into a pleased smile, because she _deserved_ to be happy – the whole world owed her joy with its every blade of grass – and damn, he was still totally head over heels for her!

They sat through the weirdly brief coronation ceremony with stupid smiles on their faces, their fingers interwoven on the hardwood surface of the chapel’s bench. Queen Elsa was a year younger than Rapunzel, but she wore her new title with dignity if not with calm. Eugene could understand the latter. Who wouldn’t be a nervous wreck when entrusted with the responsibility of a whole queendom? He was sure Rapunzel would be a wonderful queen in the future but he wasn’t so sure about himself. Frankly, sometimes he longed for the uncomplicated life of a petty thief.

After the ceremony ended they gathered around in the castle for a celebration. As was polite, Rapunzel and Eugene went over to the Queen to introduce themselves, congratulate and chit-chat a little with her. Naturally Rapunzel and Queen Elsa became fast friends – nobody could say no to the warm friendliness of Corona’s beloved princess. Eugene would know.

Then the party made Eugene forget about all his worries because from the moment the musicians started to play Rapunzel danced. She abandoned herself to the music, twirled and jumped around, dragging Eugene with her. Soon many people joined them in dancing in a big circle instead of the traditional pairings; the ballroom echoed with merry music, the throbs of shoes, clapping and heartfelt laughter. Hours flew by and everybody had a great time – that is until Queen Elsa accidentally froze over the whole fjord. At that point Eugene wasn’t even surprised.

“Are all of you royalty this weird? Do you all have magical powers and a compulsion to randomly start singing?”

Rapunzel ignored his comment and eyed Princess Anna worriedly as she took it upon herself to go after her sister.

“Shouldn’t we help?” She turned to Eugene with a troubled frown, clearly wanting to go after Elsa, too. She understood the burden of having supernatural powers and the need to hide them from others all too well.

And it hadn’t been her decision to be get rid of that burden.

Eugene swallowed back the lump in his throat and placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “No. Let her handle it. She knows her sister best.”

Rapunzel reluctantly nodded, then they both busied themselves with helping the citizens and guests to stay warm. When Anna’s horse galloped through the gate without his rider they were inside the castle, handing out bowls of hot soup. They could only watch from the windows as Prince Hans hastily organized a search party to go after the princess.

“On second thought,” Eugene hummed thoughtfully as he and Rapunzel both eyed the blizzard that encompassed the snowy mountains at the distance, “we should have brought Maximus with us.”


End file.
